Root
by avatarlemon
Summary: Mera was a young girl living with nothing until she met Alex. Now she is seeing how the life of a teenage ninja 'villain' really is. OC year: 2010
1. Chapter 1

A childhood was supposed to be bright and happy, mine was filled with darkness and fear. Everywhere I looked there was someone turning on me. The pain was "how to learn". The day I was left in the street was the day for a new beginning, a new pain. It took years for me to find a decent place to live... legally. of course I'd been living there since my parents left me, so I should say it took years for me to be able to have power and running water, and actually pay the rent. Steal this here and there. There was no end to it. The pain. But when ever I met _him_ well Im not going to lie it just got worse. But there was someone to tell of the pain. He was evil. I could see it, the way he moved, the way he talked, even in his breath. But he wasn't evil to me. It took three months before he'd finally asked me to join root, or what was left of it at least.

* * *

"Mera. It's a pleasure to meet you." I looked up and saw a tall man, he wore a mask, but not one that was intimidating. It was even hard to tell it was a mask. I never knew much about ninja or root or ANBU, I was after all just a kid on the streets, but by the red eyes peeking at me, I knew I was getting into deeper shit than I wanted.

"The pleasure is mine, sir." I had no idea how to act in the presence of this man. He was strange, just like Alex, A.K.A '_him_'. Alex though, had dark eyes, with a hint of mystery behind them. He was younger than the man I stood before, but maybe 3 years older than me. Alex had orange hair, that went over his eyes. His cloak made him seem like a thing, not a person. The way the edges had been burned. It was different than the man in front of me in many ways. The man infront of me, well wasn't a man. He w_as _a thing. The way his words purred from his mouth. The way his eyes caught my every movement, and slowed time when I looked into them. No, he was not a man. And this was the last place for an 11 year old girl to be. But where else could I go?

"Loyal, already." He smiled. I didn't see it though, no not on his face. I felt it. I saw it in his eyes. I felt the pricks on my spine, I was aware of more. Then it was gone. "You are feeling the sensation already, young one?" I felt it hit again like a wave.

"Wh- what is it?" I asked as it was gone again.

"Emotion. I never seen such a... hmm how do I put this... untrained human react so much to emotion. Do you know what root is, Mera?" He purred again. I saw this time too. I felt, and I saw more. I saw the chains. I saw more than I'd wanted to.

"No, sir." I replied softly. I felt the need to submit. To serve.

"You, will go by Seshafi. No body in root shall call you by that _other_ name, even I. Maru, or sir is what you shall call me." He purred again. But the sensation was gone. I felt empty again. Nothingness refilled me. It was better than what he had done, better than the _feeling._ "In root, you do special missions, that regular ANBU cant handle." I nodded simply. I was a fairly smart kid and knew there was no turning back now. "Alex will train you. But don't become close, for some day you may have to kill him." The man hissed. Not purred, no nothing near purred, he hissed it. Like a snake decieveing it's prey. Then he was gone. There was another hiss. Then light. It was a beautiful room. Plain, but I was used to plain. there were several halls leading to I don't even know where. But the harder I looked, I saw the chains, I saw red stained floors, I saw kunai laying rusted. But it wasn't solid, it was like the images when awaking from a dream. Or coming back from fainting. it was blurry and double.

"He likes you. You are a lucky one." I heard Alex's soft voice.

"Im not so sure..." I said now scared looking around anxiously.

"Come, I will show you to your chambers, you will actually be staying with me." He said and walked down one of the halls. The walls got darker, and turned to metal. Some 'doors' were open revealing normal teens, doing... teen-y stuff. Most laying on their beds, watching TV.

* * *

**Midnight drabble I suppose. Should I continue? **

**`Dac**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had this typed then my internet glitched when I tried to save it -_-**

* * *

I followed Alex past a few more doors until he finally took out a key and unlocked one.

"Mine's one of the few with a lock." he smiled turning the key and sliding the metal door open. "Welp, this is it." He said and I looked around the room. Everything was slightly better than the other rooms. The sheets were black and the bed was a queen, instead of a twin like in the other rooms. The TV was slightly bigger too. There was a chair and a desk against the wall.

"It seems better than the other rooms..." I stated seeing a closet in the corner.

"Keen eye." he smiled then continued "Yeah, I have some connections with the boss, everything is slightly better for me, down to the clothes and food, mission pay and weekly allowance. If Maru likes you it'll be that way for you too." He said grabbing the remote.

"Why's he like you better?" I asked still standing in the door way.

"Well, I am the son of an original root member." He said, but his face said differently. So I let it go and simply said oh.

"Here, sit down." He smiled sitting on the bed.

He was different than he was around Maru. Honestly I'd never seen him be like this since the first time I met him.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"There's a blowup matress in the closet, I'll put it up later." He said flipping through the channels.

"Ok, thanks. So uh... what do you guys do around here?" I asked once again scanning the dim room.

"Well, when the boss is around, whatever he says. Any other time, lift, play cards, missions, fight for training of course, eat, sleep, watch movies..." He said laying back.

"But I thought you guys were like a criminal organization." I asked confused.

"Part time." He smiled.

"Oooh." I smiled back. That was the first time I really smiled in a long time.

"Honestly. we don't do much. The boss is around like once a month. He wanted us to be like the old root, but that isn't happening. We're more like a bunch of teenagers who do elite missions for a place to live." He chuckled.

"But why? Why does he recruite teenagers, not ANBU? And why doesn't he make you guys do stuff, he seemed pretty evil to me...?" I asked.

He just chuckled. "Good question. I think it's because he's gave up, gone soft, don't hurt me though."

"Oh.. You said something about an allowance?" I asked remembering his statement.

"Yeah, we get about 2,000 ryo a week so we can buy clothes and weapons and all that good stuff. Since this is your first month here, you'll probably get 5,000 a week for about 4 weeks." He informed grabbing akunai off the dresser by his bed and twirling it.

"Sounds good. So when do we like go shopping?" I asked not knowingf how to put it.

"Saturdays, usually." He said.

"Great. Its only Monday." I said. "Um... where do I take a shower?" I asked looking for a bathroom.

"Well we share a bathroom with Leilah and Duff. They're siblings and fight A LOT. But just make sure you lock the left door if you don't want them walking in. You don't have to lock the right door, I wont come in unless I don't know your in there, but you can if you want." He said eating some chips which I had NO idea where they'd come from.

"Ok, well I'm going to go hop in the shower." I said and stood up.

"Oh crap, I'll ask Leilah if you can borrow some of her clothes." He said realizing I had nothing with me but the clothes on my back.

"Are you sure?" I asked, I did wear the same clothes everyday, which I'd think he'd know seeing me 20/30 days a month for two months.

"Yeah, come with, you can meet them." He smiled and stood up dropping his chips and kunai on the bed. He walked over and opened a door I never even noticed in the corner parallel to the closet. He walked across the fairly large cream coloured bathroom and arrived at a door with a bolt lock. "Duff! Open the damn door!" He shouted with out warning and pounded the door.

"Hey bro." A boy, about Alex's age opened the door casually. He had blonde hair that was spikey and shoulder length, and not to mention was teased 4 inches off his head. He wore a cloak with flames on it, much like Alex's but instead of orange flames his were a platinum yellow, like his hair. Also, unlike Alex's cloak which had a high cut v look, Duff's hung open revealing his too tight boxers.

"Close your robe bro." Alex joked walking in with me following.

"Oh shit!" He cursed pulling the cloak shut. "Didn't know you brought a lady." He smirked. Creep.

"Actually, this is a new recruit." Alex informed motioning for me to stand next to him and less behind him like a kitten.

"And your name is?" He asked very gentleman-ly.

"Mer-" I started but remembered when Alex inturupted with a loud 'eh-em'. "Seshafi?" I more asked than said.

"Im Duff, as you likely already know." He said politely.

"Actually, I was wondering if Leilah would mind loaning her an outfit or so until she can go get her own?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, bro. She's out with Imoo right now." He said 'Imoo' rather bitterly.

"Oh." Alex said.

"But you wanna hang until she gets back?" He asked grinning.

Alex said looked at me as if to ask permission "You cool with that?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

Alex walked to the couch and I followed sitting on the opposite end as him. Duff, though, grabbed a controller and plopped on his bed.

"Whats that?" I asked Alex quietly.

Alex. though, wasn't quite to reply. "It's an Xbox controller. Havent you played one?" He asked confused.

"Never even seen one." I replied equally confused.

"Watch and learn, my friend." Duff said leaning foreward as if he was really in the game. "So, Seshafi, we need a nick name for you." He finally said after 10 minutes of driving a car around robbing people.

"Why?" I asked still intently watching him play.

"The naming process sometimes goes better than others, with Maru. You, not so good." He said leaning as he 'steered' the car.

"So, why do I need a nickname?" I asked still confused.

" 'Cause, if you don't make one yourself, the others will make one for you, and I doubt you'll like it." He informed soberly.

"Oh.." I said. "Have one in mind?" I asked him.

"Not at the moment." He said sticking his tongue out in concentration on the game.

"Sasha?" Alex asked.

"I like it." I smiled saying it over and over to myself.

"Sounds good." Duff agreed.

"Then it's settled unless the boss is around, you go by Sasha." Alex smiled.

"Thanks, guys." I smiled realizing for the first time since

"No problem." Duff said sticking his tongue out from concertrsting on the game.

Alex just nodded. "Ugh." He yawned after a few minutes "when is Leilah going to be here?! Im so itred." He complained, but I had to agree with him, and I sitll hadn't got to get my shower.

"Three..." He started

"Huh?" I asked confused, Alex just rolled his eyes

"Two..." Duff continued still focusing on his game.

"Just wait for it." Alex told me, semi-annoyed.

"Onneeee." And before he could finish the 'e' the door clicked open.

"Heyyy." Who I assmed was Leilah said walking into the room.

Duff aknowledged her by actually looking away from the screen and nodding.

"How are you?" Alex asked standing up.

"Ok, and you, Alexander?" She replied smiling.

"Imok, thanks." He said nodding to me to stand up. "This is Sasha, she's a new recruit." He introduced me.

"Ooooh. Hi, I'm Leilah, or Li, or La. Or Leilah." She smiled shaking my hand the whole time. She seemed to have a rather bubbly personality, I wondered what she was doing in a criminal organization.

"So, what brings you two here?" She asked looking around their room with slight disgust.

"Actually, I was wondering if she could borrow some clothes until she gets to go shopping on Saturday?" He asked making sure the 'I' had enough emphisis to know it wasn't my idea.

"I have th4e perfect thing!" She exclaimed and practically skipped over to her closet. "What sizes are you?" She asked looking back with her hands in the closet.

I thought for a minute, I had only bought clothes once, and they were the ones I was wearing now, and that was 4 years ago with some change an old guy gave me. So I guessed. "Uh around 5 for the bottoms and a medium for the top." I estimated.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed again, tearing through the closet until she got to the back.

"Oh boy, you got her on a clothes rant." Duff said semi-annoyed. Alex just chuckled.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked peeking her head from the once seemingly small closet.

"Uh... Blue, no purplel no red, no no magenta." I replied with a innocent smile.

"I have all of those colors, actually." She smiled. Soon she resurfaced from the closet holding 5 matching outfits that were just different colors. One set of bluem one set of purple, one set of red, one set of magenta, and surprisingly enough, a plain khaki colored one.

"Wow." I said admiring the seemingly new clothing.

"Yeah," she smiled "These are kinda old, and they don't fit anymore, you can have them." She said handing all of them to me by the hanger. My face lit up, and I grinned truely for the first time since- well since I can remember. I never had a friend, or anyone at that give me something, let alone clothes before. They each consisted of a belly shirt with one side strap instead of sleeves, a near knee length jacket that was more like a cut-off of what Alex and Duff wore, but with slightly tighter sleeves, and a pair of short cloth shorts. "I have some wraps and shoes, and accesories and such to goive you that go with that, I have to find them though, I'll give them to you tomorrow, Alex and you seem pretty tired." She said plopping on the bed.

"Thankyou, so much." I smiled.

"No problem, I'm sorry I don't haave the rest ready to give you tonight." She appoligized! I never had anyone appologize to me. This was what it was like to have a friend that was a girl i told myself.

"No, no, it's no problem." I said.

"Well, lets get going." Alex said stretching.

"Nice meeting you!" Leilah smiled and hugged me. I hadn't been hugged since my parents left me.

"Thanks for stopping by, Alex." She smiled and gave him a hug too.

"See ya man." Alex said to Duff, and for the first time, Duff actually paused the game!

"Ight man, see ya round." He replied doing some kind of handshake with Alex.

"Bye." I said to Duff with a wave.

"What no hug for me?" He asked with a smile.

"Fineee." I teased. And hugged him too. For a gamer, he actually smelled good.

"See ya tomorrow!" Leilah shouted as we wealked through the door. It sartled me at first, as dfor I had forgot that there was a bathroom between our rooms. I chuckled to myself at my ignorance.

"So, whatda think of them?" He asked turning the light on in our room that I didn't even know we had.

"I like them. You were my first friend, and I htought all people would be like you." I abswered honestly, slightly shocked that the light provided well barely any light.

"Why would they be the same as me?" He asked sitting on the floor by the bed. I just sorta stayed by the door.

"I dont know..." I said sorta embarassed. "I never knew anyone else my age, and thought they had like the same personalities..." I said realizing that my thought was wrong.

He chuckled a little. "You have a lot to learn." He smiled though, and it didn't sound rude. He pulled a box out from under the bed.

"Yeah, I do..." I said.

"Look, Sasha, I have to tell you something..." He said in a serious tone, looking up at me.

"What is it?" I asked a little worried.

"It was me the first time we met." He started and paused.

"Yeah...?" I said becoming more confused with the minute.

"Well, after that it wasn't." He said sorta ashamed.

"What do you mean?" I asked even MORE confused.

"It was Maru." At this thought I gasped. I realized now.

"I had a feeling. The first time we met I didn't feel it, the second time and after, I did. I felt evil. Bad morale. But I ignored it, becasue someone was actually my friend." I said putting my head down, ketting my hair in my face.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I feel like I faked you out, and I'm truely sorry. Now we can actually become good friends. And it's good that you can tell when Maru is acting like someone else, it's a good trait to have, and can save your life." He said and pulled the blowup matress out of the box.

"I accept your appoligy." I smiled.

"Thanks, Sasha. Before I blow this up, let me show you how the shower works." He said and stood up.

He showed me how to adjust the water so it wouldn't burn me, and locked the door to Duff and Leilah's room 'just in case'.

But apparently I learned nothin' from what he showed me, 'cause in the first 5 seconds I'd already burned the crap out of myself. I looked around the shower and saw a few bottles.

"SHAMPOO: FOR THE SMELL OF A TRUE SHINOBI" i wondered if it was really what a true shinobi smelled like, I lifted the bottle to my nose. It just smelled like a fancy musky soap! I never used shampoo before, and I dont think i was really missing anyhing. I put the bittle down and grabbed one that was by it "CONDITIONER: FOR HAIR AS SMOOTH AS ROCK" Did i read that right? Arent rocks... Rocky? Oh well, i thought and put a bunch of it in my hand, it must be some special stuff to condition muscles, it was called conditioner, right? After rubbing the 'conditioner' all over myself, i looked for something new, because my skin felt slimy now, at least ny hair was soft. i looked around and a pink bottle caught my eye. "HAIR LATHER: HAVE HAIR AS BEAUTIFUL AS YOU" this bottle had a small water fall, and smelled like coconut strawberries! I finally concluded that this 'shampoo' and 'hair lather' were special hair soaps. So i put it in my hair and it got bubbly. Despite of already have been standing under the water for 5 minutes, the bubbles turned brown with dirt. After all, id never washed my hair with soap! What a luxury! I finished my shower and turned off the water, getting some frostbite in the process. I moved the cloth door as Alex called it 'shower curtain' and stepped onto the floor, but was shocked when i was standing on a mini rug. i couldnt help but constantly think about how i shouldve had a shower in my old house! But than again my old house was just one room...

I looked around the bathroom and kicked myself. I had left my clothes in the room. What did i do now? i knew it wasnt acceptable to walk out of the bathroom naked to get them and i had nothing else to put on. I thought and finally got the balls to call Alex.

"Uh... Alex..?" i said up against the door.

"What is it? Oh fuck. I forgot to get you a damn towel!" he said and i heard him get up and walk to the door.

"Actually... Uh i sorta forgot my clothes out there..." i said very embarassed.

"The clothes Lei gave you?" He asked standing on the other side of the door.

"Yeah..." I replied. My whole body was bright red.

"You were going to sleep in them?" He asked confused.

"What else would i have sleeped in?" I replied sorta sarcastically.

"Night clothes?" He asked not stated.

"Huh?" i asked not understanding what he meant. There were different clothes for different times?

"Hold on..." He said kindly and i heard him walk away. Then i heard a dresser open and close and lastly i heard him come back to the door. "here, you can wear this old shirt, put it on and ask Lei for a pair if her night shorts." He said waiting for me to crack the door.

"B..bb..but.. Am i annoying?" I asked and rembered to crack the door. I hid behind it and grabbed the shirt with my leeft hand holding the knob with the other.

"No, no." He chuckled but was sincere. "When i came here, i didnt even have a pair if boxers to wear, most of us were like that wjen we got here.

"He..." I said embarassed "about that..." I started.

"Oooh... Put in the shirt and walk over to Lei and Duffs place and tell Duff this exactly 'Alex said to ask Lei to hook me up with the starter pack.' that should take care of it." He informed.

I went red at the thought of being at Duff's in no clothes but a shirt. "Could... Would uh you come with me...?" I asked feeling very bothersome.

"Sure, just open the door when your ready." He said. I slid on the shirt and felt oddly comfortable, but i still put on my other underwear, just for reassurance.

I grabbed the door knob and pulled it, Alex nearly fell, as for he was leanung in the door, but he caught himself.

"Sorry." I giggled. It wasnt as bad as I had thought it would be, he wasnt staring and we walked over casually.

Alex knocked 3 times and Duff shiuted to come in.

"Hey." Duff said mindlessly from the bed still consumed by the game.

"Hey, i need another favor." Alex replied walking through the door.

Leilah was laying on the couch and sat up immediately.

"Oh look at you! Thats so cute, are you two a thung?!" She asked scrambling from the couch over to us.

I felt myself blush lightly and saw a small blush play across Alexs face before he glared at her with a "no."

"what ya need, bro?" Duff asked pausing the game and grtring up from the bed, but i knew when he fimally got into the real world. He was standing by Leilah parrallel for three secinds before shouting "Daaaaaammmmmnnn!" And slapping his hands together. I turned red and so did Alex. "Shes even better like that!" He said and went to do a handshake with an annoyed reluctlant Alex when a fist went into his cheek, knocking him to the ground.

"Wha!" was all i could muster before jumping behind Alex and grabbing his cloak scared. i turned red realizing that i latched onto Alex and walked back next to him.

"That is no way to treat a lady! You ass hole!" Lei went on for about 5 minutes before she finally got up leaving Duff stuck in the ground.

"What ya need, Alex?" She asked innicently with a smile.

"Can i get the starter for Sasha, sorry to bug you again..." Before he could finish she was already on it.

"Oh no problem!" she said and grabbed a bag and began filling it with clothes.

"Is it ok if I help him up?" I asked looking at Duff laying on the floor.

"Go for it." Alex smiled. And walked next to me, that was a true friend, as i now realized most guys wouldve stayed there and looked at my near naked ass when i bent over as for the shirt wouldve came up.

"Here." I said and bet over, reaching a helping hand to Duff with a smile. But he reached for my hand and looked up but instead of grabbing my hand, had an outragous nose bleed!

"Bahahaha!" Alex was laughing so hard. "Im sorry, honestly, I didnt see that coming!" he said still hysterical.

I just looked around confused. Leilah on the other hand was furious at Duff. "You insensitive ass! She tries to help you and you look down her shirt and cant even control your nosebleed! Prick!" She shouted and kicked his arm. "Sorry about him..." She frowned "Heres the essential starter pack! See you tomorrow." She smiled handing me the bag.

"Thanks a bunch!" I said and we hugged. Alex just did a mini salute and smiled. But before we left said "have fun with your hand tonight bro!" And laughed again.

At that moment I finally understood. And was again confused. Should I be happy, I never had a guy attracted to me before... Should I be offended and angry? I didn't know so I let it go.

"Sorry about him." Alex chuckled. "16 year old sex drive, yanno." He laughed again. "Don't worry though, no one here would do anything to you without your consent."

I just nodded still thinking. We walked back into our room and he grabbed the blowup matress and turned on a pump. The matress began to expand, filling eith air.

"Ill sleep on this until we get you a bed." he said grabbing a pillow and blanket out of the closet.

"No,I will." I said standing by the matress.

"I insist." He said fixing the pillow.

"Cool. But I insist." I said and layed on the matress taking the whole thing up purposely. I couldnt help but smile and he smiled back.

"Fineee." he forced himself to say. I smiled in victory. "But this doesnt end here." he teased turning on the TV. "If you need anything just wake me up, night."

"Night." I said curling up under the blanket.

And for the first time in my life, I looked forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**Finally done! I only typed it three times -.- my PC has been not saving for some reason . **

**Anyways... I cant believe I updates this with having only two readers so far -.-"**

**BTW Alex, Duff, and Leilah are 16 and Sasha is going on 15.**

**If anyone is kind enough to answer, what kind of powers would you like to see Sasha have? Same with the others.**


End file.
